Yu-Gi-Oh and the Wolf
by THE real assistant
Summary: One character from Yu-Gi-Oh is stuffed into a suit and possesses it. He must help his friends escape the other animatronics, and need the help to control himself. Yugi and Yami are in two different bodies for this story. (T because it is FNAF, and Suit stuffing and gore, I don't own the cover.) ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! For those people that don't know me, I'm THE real assistant, Real for short. And this... (Grabs evil twin) This is my OC Alex. Alex:Let me go... Me:(Lets go) Fine, at least explain the story... Alex: Alright, one character from Yu-Gi-Oh is going to be stuffed into a suit and possesses it. He must help his friends escape the other animatronics, and need the help to control himself. Me:Yugi and Yami are in two different bodies for this. This is a trail and error chapter, if this doesn't go well, then I'll update my other stories, or make a PL VS AA AU... Alex disclaimers. Alex: Alright then, THE real assistant doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or FNAF, or else she wouldn't be here!)**_

_"Stop it, let me go, please! I don't want to die!" The animatronic bear covered his mouth, stifling the teenager's cries for help. The teen heard a voice, it sounded deep, but not that deep that you would mistake him as a man. "Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, where are you guys?!" The teen tried wrestling out of the bear's grip, the bear only gripped tighter, causing the boy to groan in pain. The bear opened a door labeled Parts and Service. The teen widened his eyes, he heard what that man on the phone said, about death will occur when the animatronics try to stuff them in the suit. The teen flinched, 'if I'm going down, I at least have to leave something! He reached into his pocket, and threw it into the corner, the bear laughed. Startling the teen, "I'll pretend I didn't see that. Now then…" The bear grabbed a wolf animatronic suit, and grabbed the boy by his neck, stuffing him into the suit. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, attracting the person who owned the deep voice. He could hear screaming, but it was too late, as the bear already had him in the suit, and was about to place the mask on his head. He looked down at what was left of his hands, blood covering the suit and fur, he made a vow to himself. 'I won't ever become someone like them, never will, no matter what…' Then the helmet made contact with his face._

_5 minutes later_

Yami pounded on the door, along with Joey and Tristan, who have already disposed of the other animatronics, but never caught the bear. Yami pounded on the door as he searched for his friend. /Yugi, what are you..?' Yami could faintly hear Yugi's mental voice. He then picked up what he was saying. How good a friend he was, Duel monsters, and goodbye. The Yami knew what he meant. "Guys, we need to break the door down now!" Joey looked at Yami sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Like we aren't doing that already!" Yami turned, and snapped at the boy. "He is dyeing right now Joey!" Joey's eyes widen, while Tristan bangs on the door harder. Then Tea ran over with an object in her hand, "Guys, I found this in the office!" Yami looked at the object, and smiled. "Tea, you're brilliant." He grabbed the key, and unlocked the door. He slammed it open, running into the room. He franticly looked around the room, barely missing Freddy as he ran out of the room. He heard Tea scream outside as Freddy passed by her. But he wasn't paying attention to Freddy, he was looking at a suit up against the wall. He walked over to it, and began to cry. Joey and Tristan walked in with a startled Tea. "Joey looked around the room before seeing him in front of the suit. "Where's Yugi Yami..?" He then noticed the red stains on the wolf animatronic's head and chest. Tea screamed, covering her mouth with her hands. Tristan stared at the crying Yami and his friend's casket. He turned to call the cops, "911, what's your emergency?" Joey looked at Yami for approval, who nodded at the blond teen. "My friends and I have found a dead body sir." There was a little scrambling noise on the phone. "Where are you sir?" Joey told them their location before hanging up the phone, sighing, finally letting the tears run down his face. He grabbed Tristan and Tea, "Guys, I think we should leave…" He looked over at Yami, who was still in front of the wolf animatronic. Tea and Tristan nodded before walking outside the room. Yami sighed, 'Yugi, I failed you. You have helped me countless times before, but I failed to save your life once. If only, if only I…'

'Yami… It's okay…' Yami jumped in fright, looking around the room franticly. 'Yugi, are you here..?' There was a brief silence, making Yami believe it was his imagination. 'Yes and no, I can see you, but I'm not really here… Yami, you need to leave, but come back tonight… Try to convince it's me…' Yami looked around the room, 'Yugi, what do you mean!?' Then Yugi seemed to leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2 the 'afterlife'

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! I am going to continue on with this story because of two people, who will be answered on the reviews list below. You people are to kind to me! Alex: I'll answer the reviews!**_

_**Corina O: My brother came in while I was writing this, and found my card deck. My Dark Magician was on top of it, and I swear that it was glaring at me when I wrote Yugi died. Believe me, I didn't want to do it... BUT, what the heck, why not!?**_

_**Guest:When I read your comment, for some reason, Pat Benatnar's Hit me With your Best shot came in my head. Thanks to your comment, you will know what will happen!**_

_**Alex: For those of you wondering why the Yu-Gi-Oh gang are there, Yami detected a spiritual existence in the restaurant, and decided to investigate. They found out about the killer robots, which Yami hid Yugi in a dark area, where he got caught by Freddy. Me:This also takes place after Five Nights at Freddy's one, since the restaurant is now abandoned. Tell me if you guys want them to meet the killer(who will be based off my theory of who it is, which may or may not be correct) or any previous nightgaurds. Such as Mike or Jeremy. Or maybe a shadow game against the killer. I will warn you, I suck at shadow games! Also, who can see the hidden reference I put in there. Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Yu-Gi-Oh. Scott Cawthon and Kazuki Takahashi do. Me: I do own these cupcakes. Alex: (looks at me) Aren't those Chica's? Chica: WHERE"S MY CUPCAKE!? Me: Gotta run! ) **_

Silence, that's all there was at the sight of Yugi's death. Of course the detectives came and removed the mutilated body, which even made the toughest cops and detectives at least flinch when they saw it. There was also his friends who came by to watch the proceedings, watching as the forensics detectives cover the body, and take it to the ambulance for inspection. A detective walked over to the distraught teens. The detective wore a green trench coat, a stained shirt underneath. He also wore a bandage on his chin, his hair spiked twice in the front. The detective looked sadly at the teens. "Hey, I'm sorry about your friend pal. I don't know what it's like to lose a friend, but it must really hurt…" Tea smiled sadly at the detective, "It's alright, we'll manage detective..?" The detective stopped frowning, and scratched the back of his head, "It's Gumshoe. I'll tell you guys later about your friend, when it's over of course…" Tea nodded, still smiling at the detective, who took his time to leave to follow a cravat wearing man. Yami wasn't paying attention though, he just stared at the entrance to the abandoned pizzeria. Joey turned towards the pharaoh, "What's wrong Yami? I know Yugi just died there, but why are you just staring at the pizzeria?" Yami turned and looked at Joey, a concerned look on his face. "Guys, I believe Yugi is still here." Tristan, Tea, and Joey all leaped back in shock. Joey was the first one to speak. "What do ya mean that Yugi is 'still there'?" Yami looked back at the pizzeria, "His spirit seemed to contact me when you guys left. He told me to come back later tonight." Tristan raised an eyebrow, "Why would he ask that? I know he died, but why ask for help? He knows his killer and all, so what gives?" Yami shrugged, "Maybe it's not to help himself, but to help other people. Remember what I said earlier about there being other spirits here? Maybe he wants to help those spirits." Joey jumped back, a scared look on his face. "G-ghost?! I'm outa here!" He started to run off, before Tea and Tristan grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Oh no you aren't big guy, we have to help our friend, dead or alive! What would Yugi do if you were dead?" Joey scrunched his face, a thoughtful look in his eyes, before nodding. "Alright, I'll wait, and I'll even come with you guys." Yami nodded a smile on the pharaoh's face. "Thanks Joey."

_Yugi opened his eyes slowly. Wait, why were his eyes opening in the first place? "Open your eyes now child, you're in a better place now, but not for long. Yugi looked up, and screamed. In front of him was a puppet like object, it was a thin thing, covered in white stripes. The mask it wore was white, with black eyes, and blue stripes going down his face from his eyes. The puppet lifted a finger to his mouth, "Quiet, or you'll attract him!" The puppet fizzled out, and remerged, this time as a young child. He had brown hair and eyes, along with a black t-shirt, with white jeans. His face was a deathly pale, and there were tears coming down his eyes. Yugi stopped screaming, and then took notice of the gaping hole in the boy's stomach. If he still had a stomach, this would cause him to probably puke at the sight. Yugi looked at the boy, "What do you mean I'll 'attract him'? Who's him exactly?" The dead boy across from him put a finger to his lips. "Not know, in time, you'll find out. For now though, I'll tell you my name. My name is Marionette. My friends I need your help." Yugi looked up at Marionette, confusion etching his features. "My name is Yugi. Who are your friends exactly?" Four people appeared behind Marionette, each one of them the four animatronics. He pointed at the bear. "You're the one who killed me!" Marionette shook his head, "No, there evil side, the one controlling him, killed you. They are like you, once children, they now posses the animatronics." Then all the animatronics fizzled out, and then recombined to show four children. One was a child with red hair, missing a hand and an eye, which was covered with an eye patch. The boy also wore a marine jacket and blue pants. Marionette pointed at the red haired kid, "That's Foxy." The child next to him had a purple streak in her hair, along with tan skin. She also wore a leather jacket and biker jeans. She was missing a chunk off her right ear, but that was the only thing Yugi could see off her that looked fatal. Marionette pointed at her, "That's Bonnie." The child next to her had blond hair, and pale skin. She wore a yellow dress, and a warm smile But that didn't hide the fact that on her neck were three scratch marks, obviously fatal. "That's Chica." Then last, and certainly not least, a boy with brown hair, wearing a bowtie appeared where Freddy was, having chocolate brown eyes and a top hat. He also wore a black tux suit and dress pants, which were covered in dark red stains. Yugi found weird to be something a person wore to a pizzeria. The boy smiled, and scratched the back of his head, "M-my m-mom always w-wanted me to b-b-be fancy sometimes, the n-names Freddy." Yugi looked around the circle of kids. Then looked at Marionette, "So, what's this have to do with me?" Marionette looked at Yugi, "We all know of the pharaoh that is your friend, his origins, we have a little spirit problem here, if you can stop the one controlling us all. Then we can finally rest in peace, as he is why our spirits are here in the first place." Yugi sighed, "How CAN I help you is the real question." Marionette raised a finger, pointed upwards, causing a small light to grow on it. "I could bring you back to life, as the suit you died in, but I will only do that if you want me to." Yugi thought over what the boy was proposing, he could save these souls, or go to the afterlife that Yami seemed to speak of. Yugi nodded slowly, smiling at the young child. "Of course I'll help you, I just need to do one thing!" Marionette nodded, smiling along with the other dead children, "Will you get your friends to help?" Yugi nodded, "I'll try, don't worry, I'll fix this no matter what!" Marionette smiled, his already long tears seemed to move faster. "Thank you Yugi, thank you…"_


	3. Chapter 3, A Rusted Fox

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! I'm back to updating this story! Alex: Answer the reviews already! e:Fine pants, he's just upset I took his cookie... Alex:What cookie?**_

_**Miqu:*Gives chapter* ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

_**PhantomBrat: Thank you for your opinion, I'll try doing that this time, and see if you enjoy it more. I did it before like that because someone complained about the spacing confusing them, so I'll try writing the way you want it this time.**_

_**Corina O: MORE HAPPINESS! XD**_

_**RCRC36: Thanks for the compliment!**_

_**Matt(Guest): If you re-read chapter one, it said that he 'heard' Yami's voice, that he didn't speak. So don't call me a moron because you didn't read that closely. I'm the one writing this, you think I would've noticed that?**_

_**Me: So, let's begin the next installment of Yu-Gi-Oh and the Wolf! Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex:THE real assistant doesn't own anything that is Yu-Gi-Oh or Five Nights at Freddy's related, she only owns the games or cards she buys from them! She also only owns the wolf animatronic Yugi was stuffed in! Me:Also, the pizzeria may have a few new cameras since this takes place AFTER the first game!)**_

Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea all walked towards the run down pizzeria, Joey nervously walking in the back. "G-guys, are we even sure that Yugi is there? I mean, the animatronics that tried to kill us might have tried to kill us..." Tristan sighed, turning to face his friend for the fifth time. "Joey, even if it wasn't Yugi, we still need to find out what happened here. Yami kept saying he saw 'visions' of different images of the robots, if that doesn't flare up a spark of suspicion, well..." He shrugged.

_Yami stepped into the pizzeria, then stopped, blinking like mad. Yugi turned around to face Yami, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong Yami?" At the time, Yami didn't know what the importance of it, so he shook his head, smiling at the short teen. "It's nothing Yugi..." The second he said that, he flinched, the same message appeared in front of his face. Yugi seemed to see it to, as he started to moan. An image of a robotic bear appeared in front of him, the bear had bloodshot eyes, and words were in front of it. "It's me!" _

Joey nodded, remembering what the pharaoh said earlier. He jogged up to Yami and Tea, "So, what do you think what you saw meant Yami?" Yami shook his head, the truth was he had no clue of what he saw. "I'll believe we'll find out tonight, but for now..." He opened the door to the run down building, "We'll just have to find out."

_5 minutes later_

Joey spun on the wheelie chair in the office, while Tristan, Yami, and Tea all stared at the tablet. Tristan and Joey told Yami how they all hid in the 'office room', as Joey dubbed it, while Yami and Tea were being chased. Tea sighed, "Why didn't you guys come for me in the first place?" Tristan and Joey looked at each other nervously. Tristan cleared his throat, "W-well, uhm, Joey kinda dragged me here in the first place..." Tea glared at them, slowly getting up, until they heard a ringing sound. Joey fell off the chair, earning a laugh from Tristan. "Why I oughta!"

_"H-hello? Why are you even here? This place is shutting down, they told me no one else was coming here anymore... I thought they would be telling the truth, after, you know, the 'little incident' we had with Howl..."_

Yami thought over what the man said, 'Obviously, this man worked for this company before it shut down. I did research on this when we got back to the hotel, but there was nothing about one named Howl...'

_"Yep, I never thought that one would attack during the day, especially after the Bite of '87. Now, I don't know exactly what happened to Howl, but they did say he's still here. Now if that's the case, then you have a bit of trouble on your hands..."_

"They must mean the other animatronics." Tristan stated. Joey nodded, "Ya, but we didn't see this wolf this guys talking about."

"No, we did." Tea looked at Yami, "When did we see him Yami?" Yami opened the tablet again, this time showing the camera attached to the parts and service room, there, on the ground, was the animatronic Yugi was stuffed into. It was lying limp on the carpet next to the door. Tea nodded, "So that's where he was..."

_"See, with Howl, he doesn't really move, but when he does, he has no pattern. One second, he may be where he is supposed to be, and BANG, he's right next to your door. Oh yeah, the moving robots, well, for some reason they will move. I'm serious, I know you're laughing, so check the cameras, see if I'm wrong!"_

Joey put the tablet up to face the whole crew, he looked around the area before getting to the show stage, the Chicken was there, so was the bear, but Bonnie was gone. "THE HECK! I thought they didn't move till 4 AM?" He looked at the cameras till he was in the party room, the bunny was in between a table."

_"*Sighs* I guess you haven't hanged up yet, so you're still there. Well, I'll give you a few tips since my 'guide' didn't. Bonnie ALWAYS goes to your left, Chica your right. Freddy, well, I don't know really. They replaced the generator now, so you don't have limited power... Ya, he must have been upset about that. He may laugh, but, there's anger in there."  
><em>

Right at that second, they heard a dark, maniacal laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Yami glared at the door, he knew that the bear, Freddy, was the cause of Yugi's death, he turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the others nodding, smiling at him. "We will solve this Yami, no matter what happens to us..." Tea stated, Yami smiled, nodding, then looked back at the tablet.

_"Then there's Foxy, him and Howl used to work together in Pirate's Cove for awhile. Then when that card game, Duel monsters, came out, Howl could play the game well. So, we moved him to the arcade, he played Duel monsters with the kids when they bring there decks. I think he still has his old deck somewhere... Ya, Foxy was permanently shut down, we made sure even at night, he still didn't move. So, unless an animatronic gets to your room and activates him with a switch, then your good. Stay golden!"_

Then the static hit, Yami kept looking at the monitors while Tea watched the doors. Tristan and Joey didn't listen to the phone, so he Joey stared at the switch. He turned to Tristan, "What do you think this does?" Tristan shook his head, "Well, there's only one way to find out..." Joey nodded, then kept staring at the button. He smiled, "I always wanted to push a red button." He pushed it slightly with his finger, then the button's light turned off. Joey sighed, "Well, that's disappointing..."

"TEA!" Joey and Tristan turned around, there eyes widened at the sight they saw. Yami was running up to an animatronic creature. It looked like a fox wearing an eye patch, it had rips and tears all over his chest and arms. Revealing a rusted endoskelaton underneath. What the fox was holding was kept them from running. In one arm was Tea, in the other was his hook, right up against her neck. The fox turned to Yami, "_fffffzzzzzzzz, A-ahoy, t-t-there. Y-y-you b-b-better stay th-th-there b-before s-she g-gets i-it..." _Yami stopped, staring at the hook up against Tea's neck, her tears staining the rust coming off it. The fox chuckled before running off. Once the fox turned, Yami ran after him, chasing the rusted fox. He caught up with the fox in the west hall, surprised that he even caught up. 'It must be because he has to drag Tea there.'

"Stop, what are you doing." The fox turned towards the voice to see Yami, the fox growled. _"I-I'm h-h-hurt b-boy... I w-was j-just d-d-doing m-my j-j-job..." _The fox threw Tea to the ground, knocking her out. The fox ran over towards Yami at lighting speed, raising his hook in the air. Yami looked around, and mentally slapped himself. 'I'm in a thin hallway, I can't doge at all, and if I go back, then he'll get Tea!' He held his hands to cover his face, hoping that the old fox would miss because of his missing eye.

_During the past events_

Joey and Tristan watched as Yami ran after the fox. Joey got up to follow his friend when Tristan stopped him. Joey turned to him, "What's wrong a idiot?!" He then looked at the window on the other side of the room and screamed. There was a chicken standing there, mouth open, wearing a bib. Tristan reached up and shut the door. Then he heard the tablet beeping. Tristan looked at the tablet to see a button on it flashing. He pressed the button, and it showed the camera where the parts and service door was. His eyes widened, Joey turned to see his expression. "What's wrong Tristan?" Tristan turned the tablet towards him, in the camera, the door was a little bit open, and through the crack in the door was a bloodied snout.


	4. Chapter 4, Howl the wolf

**_Alex:Greetings true believers! (Looks around nervously) Uhm, Real isn't here right now, mentally at least. Me:(Is in a corner rocking) Finals... Finals... Alex:Yup, she had to go through finals, and then there were other things... SOOOO, review time!_**

_**Corina O: Yami will not directly fight Foxy, as he will have help this chapter from a certain other spirit. BUT, he will have a shadow game eventually with each animatronic! You can count on us for that! **_

_**Alex:As I don't think Real over there stated, there may be a possible shipping, but no puzzleshipping, that's not really her favorite pairing... Sorry if she disappointed anybody! Uhm, now what? Me: (Pops out of nowhere) DISCLAIMERS! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Five Nights at Freddy's! I only own Howl the wolf!)**_

Joey looked at the camera in disbelief, as did Tristan. "W-what's that Tristan?" Tristan looked at Joey in disbelief, "I-I th-think that's *gulp* Howl..." They stared at the camera till it fizzle out, then it showed Howl again, this time though, his full body was outside the door, his hand the only hiding body part. Howl the wolf wore a leather jacket, and black pants. He wore a eye patch, which probably came from his time in Pirate's Cove. The characteristic not from his stage attire was very drastic. He was missing an ear 'skin', which revealed an endoskelaton ear, his muzzle was ripped in places, showing off red teeth. His clothes were also ripped in places. "Why do you think they didn't clean the thing..." Tristan muttered, then the camera fizzle out again, Tristan and Joey stared at the tablet till it showed the backstage door again. Howl wasn't there anymore.

_Main Hallway_

Yami looked up at the sound of grinding metal. His eyes widened, Foxy still had his hook in the air. Stopping him was another animatronic animal, concealed by the darkness, the only thing visible were its eyes. Which were, unlike the other animatronics, a dark purple. The animatronic made eye contact with Yami, then pointed at the wall. Yami, not wanting to look away from the animatronic fox, felt the area where the animatronic was pointing at. His hand hit a solid surface, 'Most likely a wall.' Then he felt some more, hitting a sudden bump. He grabbed it and pulled away, in his hands was a cube like object. His eyes glinted in understanding, so did Foxy's as he growled lowly at the teen.

Foxy turned towards the animatronic holding him. _ "B-betrayed b-by me own c-c-crew..."_ The animatronic didn't respond to him, only watching Yami. Yami pushed the brick into Foxy's stomach, then pulled it out. The pirate fox howled, then ran away, clutching his stomach. Yami sighed, 'I actually managed to save Tea, but not without help. In fact, who helped me, and why?' Yami turned towards the animatronic, who stood in front of him. The animatronic looked down at him, then held up a hand. Yami looked at the hand, it looked like a wolf's paw, but had a gaping hole in the middle of his hand. 'Is this Howl the wolf?'

Yami looked at the cube in bis hand. He then noticed the latch on it. "What could this be?" The animatronic, still concealed in the darkness, pointed at the cube in his hand. Yami looked at him warily before handing him the cube. 'He actually might know what this is...' He was dragged out of his thoughts by a moan. "Tea!" He ran over to the girl, who was sitting against the wall, rubbing her head. He kneeled next to her, "are you okay?" She nodded, smiling, before looking at the animatronic in the darkness. She pointed at it, till Yami shook his head. He whispered to her. "Although I don't want to believe it either, that one saved me..." Tea's eyes widened in surprise, opening her mouth to ask a question. She stopped when the animatronic turned to her. It walked towards her slowly, allowing itself to be revealed. It was indeed a wolf, but it had a few key differences. It wore a leather jacket and black pants. He also wore an eye patch on his left eye, which was pushed upwards at the moment. The wolf wore a duel disk on his right arm, already a deck inside of it. The wolf also had missing 'skin', exposing his right ear's endoskelaton and parts or his teeth. The teeth were stained a startling crimson. Yami looked at the wolf warily, 'So the animatronic WAS Howl...'The wolf slowly walked towards them, allowing the full on clanking to be heard. When it was close enough to Tea and Yami, it held the box out towards Tea. She looked at the box before looking back at Howl fearfully. "Do you need me to hold it..?" Howl nodded, reaching behind his neck to open a compartment. When he opened it, he dropped the box into Tea's outstretched hand. He began to fiddle with some wires, clearing a path into his skull. When he did, he held his hand out towards Tea. Tea quickly gave the cube back to him. Howl took it gently, and then put it inside the compartment. There was a click sound, before his eyes flashed. Then he opened his mouth, making a garbled sound. Yami shook his head, "We still don't understand you..." The wolf sighed, then fiddled with the compartment behind his neck again.

"_... Hello, hello? Can you understand me now?" _Despite Howl's threatening look, he sounded kind and heartwarming. Kinda like... Yami shook his head, 'He may have been stuffed into Howl, but he shouldn't sound like Yugi... Could he?' Howl chuckled, "We may want to grab Joey and Tristan for an explanation...

**_(A:N:CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that, all stories just have to have one for a good spook! Looks like 'Howl' has some explaining to do. Well, R&R!)_**


End file.
